In semiconductor component, sockets are often used to connect and secure electronic packages that include processors onto a system board (e.g., a mother board, interposer or a printed circuit board (PCB)). Most sockets are typically constructed for easy installation and replacement of the electronic packages. Many sockets include contacts that are assembled within the socket to provide an electrical connection between the system board and the electronic package that includes the processor, in some embodiments. For certain applications there has been considerable demand for customized semiconductor die packages that are compatible with existing socketing hardware. One such application uses two independent semiconductor die packages connected within a single socket. Some applications use more than two independent semiconductor die packages connected within a single socket. Current solutions have been to build larger packages with multiple dies. However, larger packages result in more warpage, lower yield, higher cost, and thermal and other reliability issues. Consequently there is a need for an improved process for implementing multiple independent semiconductor die packages for connection within a single socket.